


You Can Look, But Don't Touch

by Rrrowr



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Derek, Unnamed Original Character - Freeform, Voyeurism, situational humiliation (mild and it passes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have sex while a third party watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Look, But Don't Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oldmanrenkas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmanrenkas/gifts).



Stiles thought that he would hate feeling so vulnerable. It was the same sense of burning humiliation that had made him so nervous about sex in the first place, and now that they’d gotten to that comfortable place where Stiles wasn’t scared about how much he enjoyed getting fucked, Derek was shamelessly shoving Stiles right back into that mindset. Stiles supposed that he was grateful that he didn’t know the person who was sitting near the bed, but that just meant that he might run across them later — in a coffee shop or at the grocery store or at the bank. It wouldn’t matter where, really, because they’d make eye contact, and their eyes would drag down the length of Stiles’ body and Stiles would remember that they’d seen him bent over, moaning for it, with Derek’s dick shoved so far up his ass that he could taste it in his throat.

“Look,” Derek snarled against the back of his ear, yanking Stiles’ arm behind him so that he had to twist toward the stranger. Stiles looked and it dragged the breath right out of him. He was being watched. He was being _seen_ for how big of a slut he was for Derek, and yet he couldn’t keep himself from whining as Derek’s dick dragged in and out of his hole. _Stop_ — he wanted to say and — _don’t move_.

With Derek breathing heavy against him, holding him down with his weight, Stiles couldn’t fight him — couldn’t shove him off, even if he wanted to. He didn’t want to. Stiles clawed at the sheets with one hand and strained against Derek’s grip just to test his boundaries. The effort left him panting, open mouthed and red faced, and Derek fucked him more ruthlessly for trying, until Stiles was sobbing, begging to come.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Derek grunted, and Stiles blamed the finger that was suddenly tracing the edge of his hole for the way that he spread his legs a little wider. It was easier than acknowledging that it was because the stranger’s gaze had shifted to the side, to where Derek’s dick was buried inside him. It was better than knowing he was spreading his legs so that they’d be able to see how he was clenching up around Derek, helplessly responding to the heat of being watched.

“You’re not gonna come yet,” Derek whispered roughly. For a moment, Stiles had to hide his face against the bed because it was too much to try and keep looking at the stranger and still hold back his orgasm by sheer force. Derek kissed the back of his neck, wet and with an edge of teeth, but Stiles knew it was meant to be supportive. “You’re gonna put on a show,” Derek went on, ignoring the way Stiles pleaded his name. “Work for it,” he said. “Earn it.”

Stiles heard Derek’s words and yet it was still a surprise when Derek tensed above him, hips rigidly still. 

“No,” he gasped, twisting under Derek. “No, please — I need—” But no matter how he begged, Derek didn’t move. He didn’t say a word. He just waited. All the while, Stiles was humiliatingly, acutely aware of being watched, and he groaned when he realized that the stranger’s gaze was locked onto his face, seeing his frustration and desire and desperation.

He hissed. He spat. He cursed Derek in a million different ways, but in the end, he scooted his shoulders down the bed by a fraction of an inch, even though it forced his left arm tighter behind his back, and he slowly started to fuck himself back on Derek’s dick. It was more difficult than he ever remembered it being, trying and failing to get the right angle, never managing the depth he wanted. There was only the inexorable stretch of his hole around Derek’s girth, the slick sound of lube between their skins, and Stiles whimpered as he clenched down every time he pulled away, instinctively wanting to keep Derek inside him, wanting to shove back until their hips were flush and stay there but knowing that it wouldn’t be enough to make him come. 

To the side, impossible to ignore, the stranger continued to watch with a focus that made Stiles tremble.

Stiles couldn’t look away when he realized that the stranger was staring. There was a warm flush to their face and their eyes were dark and it was because of Stiles — it was because he was panting and drooling and groaning as he arched back to stuff himself with Derek’s fat dick. It was because they liked seeing Stiles reduced to this… this wretched _thing_ , consumed by need and so caught up in it that he couldn't form words to beg anymore.

Then, to Stiles’ horror, the stranger leaned forward, elbow on their knee, propping their chin on one hand — a finger on their lips like they were trying to hold back a comment, an observation, a question. Stiles wondered if they wanted to know if he was always like this, always so greedy to be filled, and even though the question was unasked — imagined — Stiles trembled, sighing out a breathy, “Yes,” because he was. He was always like this.

Stiles felt the drag of their gaze, felt it slip from his face to the sweaty skin of his shoulder; from his nipples, which were peaked and hard from Derek’s fingers and from rubbing against the sheets, to the angle of his arm and Derek’s grip around it; from where Stiles legs were caught between Derek’s, unable to splay any wider… 

A rough cry caught in Stiles’ throat as he shoved back one more time and stayed there, twitching, trembling, and _so close_....

Derek rumbled against his shoulder, snuffling through the sweat gathered along his spine. The stranger’s attention shifted back up to watch Derek mouth over his skin, and Derek’s hips jerked forward — once, and then again. Stiles’ breath hitched with the first thrust, but the second one made him shout. He shoved back to meet the third, and it hurt so perfectly that Stiles came, shaking hard as he spilled over the sheets.

“Beautiful,” the stranger murmured, and Stiles shivered at the word.

Stiles was only distantly aware of everything that happened next. He drifted in a fog of pleasure, knowing that Derek was grunting behind him, fucking him and getting him hard again, but even when Stiles came again, it only made his spine melt a little more. He knew that he was moaning. He knew he was still being watched. He hummed contentedly when Derek pulled out to come on him, streaking jizz across his hole, letting it drip between his thighs. 

Obscene. Stiles loved it.

It took a moment for Derek to get back with the program, catching his breath with a final controlled inhale. Slowly, he eased his grip on Stiles’ arm, and with a muffled groan, Stiles stretched it up before blinking sleepily at the stranger, whose gaze had turned… nearly fond, perhaps. A few seconds passed, and then the stranger stood, lifting a coat around their shoulders with a grateful incline of their head.

”Thank you,” they said. “Perhaps I’ll see you again sometime.”

And then they were gone.

Derek shuffled them until they were spooning together on the bed, nosing against the back of Stiles’ neck. His hand slid down Stiles’ side and then around him to cup at his softening dick. There was still a mess of come between them. When Stiles rubbed his thighs together, he felt slick and dirty and satisfied.

”Good?” Derek asked softly.

Stiles turned his face to let Derek nuzzle against his cheek. “Good,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr as inbox fic for a friend, but now they've deleted that blog. Good thing I posted it here!


End file.
